Kirby and the Dimensional Fracture
Kirby and the Dimensional Fracture is an upcoming 2.5D Platforming Action-Adventure game that is part of the Kirby series. It is a collaboration game between various users and features various villains from both the canonical games and each user's games. Synopsis The opening cutscene begins with an unknown location in space as sparks begin to emit from seemingly nowhere although suddenly a liquid orb appears still generating the electricity, the orb begins to rapidly expand until it engulfs a nearby star, the orb then stops generating electricty and begins rotating around, seemingly looking for something until it stops on a lonely star in the middle of a reltively void sector of space. The orb then begins flying at an incredible rate towards the star as we soon find that it's targeting Pop Star. The Orb soon reaches Pop Star, massively outsizing the planet bathing it in a shadow we see from the surface of the planet that Kirby and King Dedede are trying to do yoga, however become distracted by the shadow and go to investigate, looking up they see the massive Liquid Orb hovering over emitting a very low humming sound. Suddenly the Halberd lands near King Dedede's Castle with Meta Knight aboard, instructing King Dedede, Kirby and a small army of Waddle Dees to climb aboard, the group quickly hop on as Meta Knight directs the ship at the Liquid Orb, flying closer to it they see the Halberd's reflection and Meta Knight orders the Main Cannon No.2 to fire its laser, as it does pecualiarily the reflection does as well both lasers colliding at the edge of the orb creating an explosion knocking the Halberd back and causing the orb to ripple. as the ripples reach the top of the orb the orb begins to emit electricity again, this time turning its electricity into 5 tendrils which pierce Pop Star and create a Pentagonal pyramid around all of Pop Star then suddenly generating a blinding flash of light as the Halberd crash lands. Kirby soon wakes up to find himself in the rubble of the Halberd, Meta Knight & King Dedede having mysteriously disappeared and all the Waddle Dees as well as Meta Knight's own crew having been knocked out, Kirby looks up to see that the Liquid Orb has retreated and changed to a golden colouration as opposed to the intial deep indigo. However Kirby realizes that something has happened as instead of stars in the sky, Kirby sees many Planet Pop Stars all orbiting around the orb. Kirby is then greeted by his Warpstar which Kirby hops on to investigate and is taken into space where he sees more Warp Stars with Kirbies on them as well, the Kirbies all look at each other in confusion, some scared off what's going on while others are simply dazzled by all that's around them. The Kirbies Warp Stars begin to spin around each other combining their energy to generate a small Planetoid in with what looks to be Kirby's face on it to let the Kirbies stay on. As the Kirbies plan what to do, they notice curious towers have been built on certain Pop Stars which seem to be sucking the life force from said Pop Star, the Kirbies quickly agree that these towers must be destroyed if they ever hope to return to their dimensions. Gameplay Gameplay is reminiscent of standard Kirby Games, players control Kirby, a small pink native of the planet Pop Star whom has the incredible ability to inhale his enemies and copy their abilities. Kirby can not only perform this amazing feat but also perform slide kicks, fly, dodge and guard himself against enemy attacks. Kirby is able to run and sprint and often is tasked to solve small puzzles to progress through stages. The Gameplay is semi-non-linear, in that Kirby/the Kirbies can choose what order they visit the different Pop Stars in, although like classic Kirby games, they must complete each level to move on to the next and eventually reach the final level of that Pop Star and stop who or whatever is at the top of the tower. Collectibles can be found on each Pop Star, there are two types of Collectibles, Pop Star Specific Collectibles & Statues. The Statues are this game's equivalent of the Key Chains and Stickers seen in Kirby: Triple Deluxe & Kirby: Planet Robobot respectively. The Pop Star Specific Collectibles are special items that have held meaning towards Kirby in the past and are necessary for accessing Boss Stages in each Level. In addition the game allows for up to 8 players to play at once, the more players playing the less health each player has and with 5 or more players the Kirbies deal half damage. The Kirbies all have different colours as seen in the opening cutscene and by finding secret rooms and HAL rooms in the various stages players can unlock new colours, the default eight Kirbies are; Pink, Yellow, Blue, Green, Red, Purple, Cyan and Orange. Lastly, Super Abilities, seen in Kirby's Return to Dreamland return with the original five as well as several new ones having been introduced in this game. Copy Abilities Super Abilities Levels Levels in Kirby and the Dimensional Fracture are set up with 6 Per Popstar, this is partially to allow for equal input from the users but also as 6 levels is the current standard for canonical Kirby Games. Each Level contains a variety of stages and has a boss at the end to challenge Kirby/the Kirbies. In addition to the various Pop Stars, the final location, the Golden Orb has its own set of levels to which the player/s must complete remixes of aspects of levels from the Pop Stars before facing the bosses and final boss of the game. Mini-Bosses Several Mini-Bosses from the canonical Kirby games are featured in Kirby and the Dimensional Fracture, there are a total of 16 Mini-Bosses. Starryverse Levels Bosses Psychosiverse Levels TBA Bosses TBA Crisisverse Levels Bosses Aeroverse Levels Bosses Hyperverse Levels TBA Bosses TBA Deltaverse Levels TBA Bosses TBA Maximverse Levels TBA Bosses TBA Finalverse TBA Sub-Games A number of Sub-Games are planned to be included in Kirby and the Dimensional Fracture, users are implored to add their own ideas and give an explanation and stages/characters/gameplay where needed. Gourmet Race Returns The returning game feature from Kirby Super Star, Gourmet Race Returns is a sequel to the original Gourmet Race, in which King Dedede is now sending his minions out to race Kirby to collect the most food. The gameplay changes slightly as while you still have to run, jump, float, swim and dive your way along a twisting and sometimes maze-like course collecting food along the way there are additional factors to help in the race. The first, and main new feature is the booster bar, a bar at the bottom of the screen which fills up as the player eats more food, the player can use the booster bar for a burst of speed with the more fill the bar is the longer they can boost for. Another feature are the ability pedestals, returning from Milky Way Wishes, these pedestals give Kirby one of a select group of abilities allowing him to take shortcuts, often however these pedestals require Kirby to complete a bit of tricky platforming to reach. There are a total of 10 race courses to play and this mode can be played with local or online multi-player. The Arenas The Arenas return once again, functioning as Boss Blitz where the player/s must defeat every boss (as well as All-Stars for the Mini-Bosses) in Semi-Random Order to win. The aim is to beat all bosses and survive and try and do it in the fastest time possible. The Arena TBA The True Arena TBA Trivia *This is the second Kirby Collab Pyrostar has been a part of although is the first for everyone else (correct me if I'm wrong) *This game features arguably the most bosses for a Kirby game with a total of 42 *This game likely also features the most abilities as it contains a combination of everyone's (I hope) fanon abilities Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Collabs Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games